1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, more particularly to a component-embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In step with the societal demands of the twenty first century for high-tech information and communication, electronics and electrical technology has seen rapid advances towards greater storage capacities, faster information processing and transmission, and more convenient information communication networks.
In particular, under the condition of finiteness in information transmission speeds, the method is being suggested of generating new functionalities by implementing the components to be as small as possible while increasing reliability, as a way to meet such requirements.
In fields requiring high-density thin mounting boards, such as general BGA (ball grid array) boards, and especially CSP's (chip scale packages), the trend is towards using flip chip mounting for higher performance and higher densities. In this case, while it is possible in the semiconductor manufacturing industry to convert the bump arrangement to area array types, there is a high burden caused by the costs of bumping processes, such as soldering, etc. Thus, the mounting method utilizing stud bumps is widely being used, with which package companies can perform bumping processes utilizing existing wire bonding equipment. For the mounting of electronic parts, methods of embedding parts after mounting the parts utilizing such stud bumps and of embedding parts after soldering have been proposed and are under active research and development, with production under way for some cases, albeit at a small scale.
In the research efforts regarding such boards for embedding, a key issue common to the various technologies is that, as the object of development is for a chip-sized package, a process is needed for minimizing the thickness of the board for embedding that ensures reliability and is inexpensive in costs.